Le hasard fait bien les choses !
by YuMe-LovE KaWaIi
Summary: Naruto revoie Sakura pour fêter Noel. Mais une rencontre dans le train qui l'emmène chez celle-ci le rendra mélancolique...ou pas ! Sasu/Naru !


Salut tout le monde ! Voici une fic pour fêter NOËL ! Merry Christmas à tout le monde !

PS : Tous les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto lui appartiennent toujours et à jamais, je les emprunte juste, malheureusement...

* * *

**Le hasard fait bien les choses !**

Dans deux jours, c'est Noël. Moi, Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai décidé cette année de le fêter avec une ancienne amie que je ne vois presque plus, la distance nous séparant. Elle se nomme Sakura Haruno. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y deux ans, nous avons fréquenté la même université où nous sommes resté deux ans tous les deux. Depuis peu, elle est rentré chez elle à Konoha, ayant trouvé le travail qu'elle désire depuis longtemps, soit technicienne sur la biologie. Elle étudie les plantes, une de ses passions depuis sa plus tendre enfance, pour les utiliser comme médicaments. Elle est dans la section des innovations, recherchant donc de nouveaux médocs possible à base de plantes [Je ne sais pas le nom de ce métier et j'avais la flemme et surtout pas le temps de chercher...^^'] Moi je suis captivé par la nature depuis ma tendre enfance. Je suis devenu biologiste, et protège donc l'environnement.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai préparé mes affaires pour partir à Konoha rejoindre ma meilleure amie. Purée, que ça fait du bien de se dire que je vais la retrouver dans pas longtemps ! Mon train m'attend et je suis impatient d'arriver chez elle. Non, ne croyez pas que j'aime Sakura ! Désolé de vous décevoir, (ou pas ! XD) mais je suis gay et fier de l'être ! Sakura le sait, heureusement puisqu'elle est tout de même ma meilleure amie et donc confidente. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas eu de relation sérieuse, rien de bien. Et puis, je n'ai jamais cherché à en avoir une, les études m'en empêchant. Mais maintenant, plus rien ne me barre le passage, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir envi d'une simple relation pour l'instant. Je sais je suis bizarre ! Je n'ai que 21 ans, alors j'ai le temps de me trouver un beau mec sexy ! Sakura a le même âge que moi, étant donné que nous étions dans la même classe avant.

J'arrive à la gare, excité comme un pou. Lorsque je monte dans le train, je me prépare au long voyage qui durera exactement deux heures, en soupirant. J'ai horreur des long trajets...Mais si c'est pour revoir Sakura, ça me va ! Je trouve un endroit vide. C'est une table entouré de quatre places vide. Tant mieux je me sens plus à l'aise quand personne n'est proche de moi. Je m'y installe et sort mon mp4. Ça me fait passer le temps plus vite. Le train se met à avancer. Enfin ! Je perds patience, moi ! Je commence à avoir sommeil, le paysage défilant et la musique m'entrainant rapidement. Je ferme les yeux mais le train s'arrête. Non, je ne suis pas encore arrivé, malheureusement. Cela fait seulement une demi-heure que je suis parti de chez moi et surtout une demi-heure que j'ennuie de pied ferme ! Certaines personnes sortent, d'autres entrent. Heureusement pour, je suis toujours seul dans mon coin à regarder le paysage. Enfin, là, c'est une gare ! Que c'est moche les villes, avec les immenses immeubles, les détritus empoisonnant l'air, l'odeur nauséabonde des pots d'échappements, et j'en passe ! Franchement, la nature avec les arbre, les courants d'eau, l'herbe, le vent emportant les arômes de toute sorte de fleurs, est tout simplement le bonheur pur. Je décide de fermer mes paupières pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Mais une présence en face de moi m'incite à les rouvrir. Purée, je ne suis plus seul désormais !

Sauf que tout mécontentement venant de s'installer en moi disparait totalement. Les deux perles d'onyx m'hypnotisent. Oh my God, ce mec est super beau ! Ses cheveux ébènes resplendissent avec les rayons du soleil et concordent parfaitement avec son teint pâle. Sa carrure est parfaite, ni trop fin, ni trop musclé. C'est exactement mon type de mec ! Il ne cesse de me regarder, je me demande pourquoi. Lui aurais-je taper dans l'oeil ? Non, je suis trop banal par rapport à lui ! Il porte une chemise à carreaux en dessous de son manteau. Il finit par se concentrer sur ses affaires. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard. Il enlève son manteau et retrousse sa chemise un peu ouverte. Putain, cet homme est l'incarnation même d'Apollon ! Je me noie dans sa beauté. Je retire ce que j'ai dit, je veux bien de la compagnie ! Je sens que la suite du trajet ne sera plus si ennuyant que ça ! Il ouvre une de ses valises et en sort un ordinateur portable. Wouah, c'est pile celui que je rêve d'avoir ! Malheureusement pour moi, mon revenu n'est pas assez élevé pour m'offrir ce pareil cadeau. Sakura en a marre que je lui rabâche à chaque fois le mot ordinateur avec bonheur. Oui, j'en parle souvent en disant que ça me faciliterait la tache d'avoir cet engin électronique pour mon job. Pourquoi ? Très bonne question ! Je pense qu'il a remarqué l'intérêt que je porte pour son jouet électronique vu le rictus naissant sur son visage. Je rougie et dirige mon regard dehors.

Vous allez rire mais je trouve que le trajet n'a pas été assez long. Les deux heures se sont écoulés, pour mon plus grand bonheur(?), non plutôt malheur. J'aurais aimé passer encore plus longtemps avec l'homme ultra sexy. J'ai eu de la veine, il n'est pas descendu aux autres arrêts et il doit descendre au même endroit que moi puisqu'il a rangé ses affaires, près à partir. L'horrible paysage de la ville prolifère devant moi. C'est Konoha. Pendant le trajet, on n'a pas cessé de s'échanger des discrets coups d'oeil, par dessus son ordi portable. Je pense que j'ai rougi plus d'une fois vu tous les sourires qu'il m'a donné. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir parlé une seule fois avec lui. Non, sur tout le trajet, à aucun moment nous nous sommes parlés. Et j'en suis terriblement triste. Le train ralentit. Je range le peu d'affaires que j'ai sorti et met mon manteau. Le brun fait de même et ensemble, nous nous dirigeons vers les portes. Nos mains se frôlent et j'en frissonne. Jamais un homme ne m'a fait autant d'effet. Le pire, c'est que je ne sais rien de lui. Les portes s'ouvrent et nous avançons. Mon coeur se serre d'un seul coup. C'est bon, il va disparaître dans la foule et on ne se reverra plus jamais. J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, alors je part en direction d'un banc. Mais le brun se met devant moi. Surpris, je reste paralysé. Il me sourit et me dis quelque chose. Merde, j'ai rien entendu avec le bruit autour de nous ! Sans savoir pourquoi je hoche la tête en souriant. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris. Il me fait un salut de la main et disparaît dans la foule. C'est bon, je suis un crétin profond ! Si ça se trouve, il m'as donné un rendez-vous, ou son nom, peut-être même où il habite ? Je vais pleurer...

Je marche lentement dans les rues de Konoha, traversant les routes. J'ai même failli me faire écraser par une voiture qui ne regardait pas devant elle. Enfin, moi j'ai traversé sans trop regarder alors c'est aussi de ma faute. Le regard las, je descendis les escaliers pour prendre le métro. Oui, la ville est grande et je m'y perds facilement. Bah, tiens, je viens de prendre la mauvais métro... Lorsque j'arrive enfin proche de chez Sakura, il se met à neiger. De gros flocons s'écrasent sur le sol et parsèment mes cheveux d'un blond lumineux. C'est avec au moins deux centimètres de neige sur le sol que je me trouve sur le seuil de sa porte, frigorifié. Je pense que je ne rentrerai pas demain vu le ciel. Il va sûrement neiger toute la nuit et peut-être même demain. Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envi de rentrer chez moi. Je pourrais rester plus longtemps avec ma meilleure amie. Je sonne à la porte et une jeune femme aux cheveux rose m'ouvre. Elle me sourit et me prends dans ces bras.

Saku : Naru ! Que je suis contente que tu sois là ! J'ai cru que la neige t'empêcherait de venir.

Naru : Non, il neigeait pas encore quand je suis arrivé à Konoha.

Saku : Ouf, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! J'ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter !

Naru : Moi aussi ! Mais est-ce qu'on peut rentrer ? C'est pas que j'ai froid mais...j'ai froid !

Saku : Oui, vas-y. Entres !

Nous entrons enfin dans son appartement. Elle m'enlève mon manteau et le dépose sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Je me déchausse et vient dans le salon ou j'affale dans le fauteuil. Elle m'apporte une boisson chaude et me sourit.

Saku : Je ne t'ai pas dis, mais quelqu'un d'autre est là ce soir, avec nous. Ça ne te gêne pas ?

Naru : Non, plus on est nombreux, plus on s'amuse !

Saku : Cool.

Naru : Et c'est qui ? Une de tes amies ?

Saku : Non, c'est un mec.

Naru : Oh, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un petit-ami !

Saku : Non, non ! Tu te trompes, c'est juste un ami !

Naru : Mouais...T'es sûr qu'il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre vous ?

Saku : Sûre et certaine ! Il n'est pas de ce bord.

Naru : Quoi ? Non, tu veux quand même pas me le présenter pour moi !

Saku : Non. C'est juste qu'il allait le fêter seul alors je lui ai dit de venir ici. Je n'ai rien manigancé, je te l'assure !

Naru : Et il s'appelle comment ?

… : Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Saku : Ah, tu es là ! Je te présente Naruto.

Lorsque je me retourne pour voir comment était Sasuke, j'écarquille les yeux et mon coeur se met soudainement à faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Putain, c'est le mec du train ! Il me regarde, un rictus sur les lèvres.

Naru : Toi ?

Saku : Vous vous connaissez ?

Sasu : Non, mais on s'est déjà rencontré.

Saku : Wouah, c'est trop fort comment deux amis d'une même personne se sont déjà rencontré par hasard !

Naru : Je peux aller prendre une douche ?

Saku : Oui, vas-y.

Je me dirige rapidement vers la salle de bain et rentre dans la cabine après m'être déshabillé. L'eau coule sur tout mon corps, me relaxant. Je rougis en repensant à Sasuke et tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train. Purée, s'il sait que je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il m'a dit, il va me prendre pour un idiot ! Je me calme, de toute façon, je ne peux plus dire que je ne le reverrait jamais...Rien que de penser à lui me met d'un de ces états ! Putain, ce n'est qu'un homme que je ne connais même pas ! J'ai trop l'impression que le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec lui était des dizaines d'années. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne le connais pas du tout. Si ça se trouve, il est stupide et con ? Je ne l'espère pas... Je sors de la douche en mettant ma serviette autour de ma taille, mais une surprise se présente devant moi.

Naru : Qu...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sasu : Désolé, j'avais oublié mon portable sur la commode.

Naru : Tu aurais pu prévenir ! J'aurais pu sortir de la douche sans serviette, tu sais !

Sasu : Ah...mais tu sais, je suis fait pareil. Je suis aussi un homme.

Naru : Mais, ça n'est pas la question !

Sasu : Je ne savais pas que tu étais si pudique, désolé.

Naru : Je suis comme toi, je te ferais dire !

Sasu : ça, j'avais bien remarqué !

Naru : Mais non ! Pas ça ! Je parle de préférence...sexuelle...

Sasu : Ah. Je le savais déjà.

C'est moi ou ses pupilles se sont mises à briller de désir ? Il me regarde de haut en bas, puis revient sur mon visage avec un rictus sur ses lèvres.

Sasu : Tu es bien foutu pour un homme.

Naru : Je sais, tout le monde me le dit. Et mais, tu veux dire que Sakura t'a parlé de moi ?

Sasu : Oui. Mais vraiment peu si ça peut te soulager. Et crânes pas trop, ça te va pas.

Naru : Mais je t'emmerde, teme !

Sasu : Et bien, quelle politesse !

Saku : Vous faîtes quoi, les garçons ? Je vous attends, moi !

Il sort tout en me matant. Je rougie. C'est une bombe, ce mec ! Et en plus, il viens de me dire qu'il me trouve beau ! C'est le pompon, là ! S'il continue, je vais finir par lui sauter dessus ! Je m'habille et retourne vers ma meilleure amie et Sasuke.

Saku : Et bien, tu en mets du temps pour prendre une douche !

Naru : Si ton ami n'était pas rentré alors que j'étais quasiment nu, j'aurais été sûrement plus rapide.

Sasu : Si tu n'avais rien dit, je serais partis aussi vite que j'étais rentré.

Naru : C'est ça...J'ai bien vu tes coups d'oeil sur moi.

Saku : Oh, il te plaît ?

Sasu : Hnn...

Les deux personnes devant moi se regardent mais je ne comprends pas trop le sens que ça a. Je ne préfère même pas le savoir. J'ai bien l'impression que je vais passé une super soirée. Je dérive sur Sasuke et celui-ci sourit au coin des lèvres tout en me regardant...chaudement ? Non ! C'est mon imagination ! Enfin, je crois... Nous passons à table. Comme par hasard, Sasuke se trouve en face de moi. Sakura est au bout de la table. La seule place vide est en face d'elle, pourquoi j'ai une de ces envies de m'y installé ? Vu comment Sasuke me regarde, j'ai un peu peur.

Saku : Alors, qu'as tu fait de beau ?

Naru : Rien à part travailler et être déconcentrer en pensant que j'allais enfin te revoir.

Sasu : Tu es sûr de ne pas être attiré par les femmes ?

Naru : Ah, ha ! Très drôle !

Saku : Bien qu'il me plairait beaucoup, Naruto n'a jamais voulu et ne voudras sûrement jamais !

Naru : Et bien, tu as largement raison ! Le jour où je laisserais tomber les hommes ultras sexy pour des femmes, il tombera de la merde !

Sasu : Oh, sortons nos parapluies !

Naru : Mais, tu peux pas t'empêcher de te moquer de moi, ma parole !

Saku : Désolé, c'est dans ses habitudes.

Sasu : Hnn...

Naru : Peu sociable à ce que je vois !

Sasu : Mais je t'emmerde Uzuratonkachi !

Naru : Et bien quelle politesse ! XD

Sasu : Haha, très drôle. = =

Saku : Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode.

Le repas est servit et nous mangeons tout sans laisser de reste. C'est normal, puisque c'est le repas de Noël ! Foie gras accompagné de saumon au citron et du chaperon au marron avec des pommes de terre, c'est sûr qu'il n'en restera même pas un morceau pour le lendemain ! À la fin, mon ventre est pire que rempli. Je suis repu ! Et en regardant Sakura et Sasuke, ils sont dans le même état que moi. Je repense encore à ce que m'a fait Sasuke au cours du repas. Sakura s'en ai même presque aperçue mais elle n'a pas devinée. Heureusement ! Pendant que je mange, ce mec a rapproché son pied du mien, si bien qu'il m'a caressé la jambe. Le rouge m'est monté au visage et Sasuke a sourit. Put***, ça ne se fait pas ! Surtout quand Sakura est là ! Je veux bien en privée, mais comme ça ! Attends, qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je délire totalement ! Donc, il m'a fait du pied pendant le dîner, et en plus avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu. Enfin, je crois. Si ça se trouve, c'est mon imagination ! Oh, ça voudrait dire que je fantasme sur lui ! En même temps, y'a de quoi, vu son corps de rêve...qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour le toucher ! Oh, je dérive, là ! Putaiiin, Sakura va se moquer de moi ! On ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas gêné vu les rougeurs sur ma face. Et cet être incroyablement sexy en face de moi sourit, l'air moqueur. C'est le diable en personne. Ça n'existe pas un mec aussi...oh, je m'excite un peu trop à mon goût ! Fantasmer ne m'arrange pas du tout. Essayons de suivre la conversation parce qu'avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas écouté Sakura. Vu le regard qu'elle me fait, elle doit certainement attendre une réponse de ma part. Mais de quoi ? C'est bien ma veine...

Saku : Naruto ?

Naru : Tu disais ?

Saku : C'est pas possible...toujours dans la lune ! Je disais donc, vu que je ne t'ai pas prévenu que Sasuke serait avec nous, tu n'as aucun cadeau pour lui...

Naru : Euh...non...

Sasu : Ce n'est pas grave du tout.

Naru : Parce que tu as quelque chose...?

Sasu : Oui.

Saku : C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû te prévenir...Tant pis, on fera comme si le cadeau de ma part est aussi de la tienne.

Naru : Mouais...

Sakura se lève, nous laissant Sasuke et moi seuls. Pfff...J'ai l'impression que quelque chose le tracasse. Non, il veut certainement placer une connerie de plus pour me m'énerver. Il me regarde du coin de l'oeil, s'il croit que je ne le voit pas ! Je lui tire la langue. Aucune réaction de sa part...Purée, s'il n'avait pas une belle gueule, je l'aurais frappé !

Sasu : Que vas-tu lui offrir pour Noël ?

Naru : Tu verras. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas la surprise toi aussi.

Sasu : Hnn...

Sakura revient dans la salle à manger avec le dessert en main. Une bûche au chocolat qui me fait tant envi apparaît sous mon nez. Miam, d'un seul coup j'ai faim ! Je sais, c'est juste de la gourmandise mais comment ne pas vouloir gouter à ce délicieux dessert ! Je prends donc une grosse part sous le regard ébahi des deux autres. Oui, je vais finir par tomber malade mais tant pis !je jète un coup d'oeil sur Sasuke. Mes souvenirs du train refont surface. Son doux et apaisant regard qu'il m'a porté dans le transport public me fait rougir et me donne envi de le revoir. C'est fou ce qu'il peut me rendre dingue ce mec ! Je n'ai jamais eu cette sensation sur quelqu'un. C'est la première fois pour moi. Est-ce _ça _l'amour ? Quand son regard me transperce à table, il n'est pas du tout pareil. Pourtant c'est ce qui m'a le plus charmé chez lui. Dommage qu'il ne le refasse pas...Je suis qu'au fond de lui, il est quelqu'un d'attendrissant et attentionné envers les personnes qu'il aime malgré son côté associable et froid. Tiens, je me demande comment ils se sont rencontrés.

Naru : Au fait, Sakura. Comment vous vous êtes connus ?

Saku : Ah, oui. Je ne te l'ai pas dit. Tu sais, j'avais un job près de Suna. Et bien, Sasuke était aussi employé avec moi. Je vais t'avouer qu'au début je ne le supportais pas, tout comme lui. Pas vrai ?

Saku : Oui, mais y'a de quoi vu comment tu te collais à moi. Quelle manie vous, les filles, vous vous collez aux mecs qui vous plaisent ?

Sasu : Désolé ! Et puis, si j'avais su que tu aimais les hommes, je n'aurais jamais fait ça.

Naru : Tu étais en kiffe sur monsieur Sasuke ? … Hahahahaha !

Saku : Te moques pas ! Et puis, il y a de quoi ! Non ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu'il n'est pas mignon ! Tu dois me comprendre, non ?

Naru : … [rougis]

Saku : Il doit te plaire assez pour rougir comme ça. [explose de rire]

Sasu : Je plais à tout le monde.

Naru : Mais oui, bien sûr ! Ça va les chevilles ?

Sasu : Hnn…

Saku : Bon, en tout cas, on a appris à se connaître et quand je suis retourné ici, à Konoha, on a gardé contact.

Naru : Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé !

Sasu : C'est pareil pour moi, je te rassure. Elle ne m'a jamais parler d'un imbécile du nom de Naruto.

Naru : Non, mais toi c'est pas pareil ! Teme !

Saku : Naruto ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on drague !

Naru : Mais je ne drague pas !

Sasu : Si tu appelles ça draguer...

Saku : Possible. Il n'a pas vraiment eu d'expérience en ça.

Naru : Sakura !

Saku : Quoi ? On est entre pote.

Naru : N'empêches, c'est de ma vie privée que tu parles.

Saku : Oh, désolé. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

Sasu : Alors, tu n'as jamais eu de mecs ?

Et voilà ! Merci Sakura ! Vu son regard malicieux, je sens que je vais passer à un interrogatoire sur ce sujet. Ma vie privée va devenir public à partir de ce soir...

Naru : Rien de bien sérieux.

Sasu : Donc, tu n'as jamais... ?

Naru : Couché avec quelqu'un ? Non. Vu ton caractère, tu as dû avoir plein de coups d'un soir, _toi_ !

Sasu : Hnn...Et alors ! Moi, au moins, j'ai goûté au plaisir de...

Saku : Hum, hum ! Et si on passait aux cadeaux ?

Vu la tournure qu'a pris la discussion, mes joues se sont enflammées. Je remercie grandement Sakura pour avoir changé de sujet. Merci, merci ! Ce sujet m'est assez sensible au point où j'en suis. Je suis totalement inexpérimenté en relations, qu'on pourrait dire sexuelles. Nous allons cherché les cadeaux. Sakura voulant commencer à ouvrir les siens, reçoit les nôtres. Comme le dit le proverbe, honneur aux femmes ! Le premier qu'elle empare est le mien. Une fois le paquet déballé, elle s'émerveille en admirant l'intérieur du carton je lui ai offert une magnifique robe ultra sexy, ce dont elle raffole le plus.

Saku : Wouah ! Elle est sublime ! Arigato Naruto ! Je suis plus qu'heureuse ! En plus, elle est exactement à la bonne taille.

Je reçois comme récompense un baiser sur la joue. Mon sourire s'étend à plus de un kilomètre, content de sa réaction plus que plaisante. C'est maintenant au tour de celui de Sasuke. Lorsqu'elle découvre l'intérieur de la boite, se yeux se mettent à scintiller de la même manière que les étoiles. Que lui avait-il offert ? Purée, c'est quoi ! Je n'ai jamais pensé pouvoir être si impatient de connaître un cadeau ne m'étant pas destiné.

Saku : Oh, tu y as pensé ? Je pensais que tu avais oublié...

Sasu : Je ne suis pas une tête en l'air.

Saku : Merci beaucoup.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle sorti l'objet en question de sa boite. Là, soudainement, je me sens d'humeur jalouse. Que représente pour elle ce cadeau ? Ce bracelet détenant deux pendentifs accrochés sur lui ? En y regardant de plus près, l'un est une rose brillant sous les rayons du soleil et l'autre est un coeur en cristal, je comprends enfin que la rose représente Sakura. Donc, le coeur doit être Sasuke. C'est vrai qu'elle m'a dit un jour que son souhait serait d'avoir en sa possession des objets représentants ses proches. Dommage que je n'y suis pas...J'aimerais beaucoup mais Sasuke ne connait pas mon caractère pour choisir l'objet me représentant exactement. Elle se tourne vers Sasuke et l'embrasse en l'enlaçant fermement. C'est moi où elle est plus entreprenante avec lui ? Non, ce n'est rien...

Saku : Merci beaucoup à vous deux. Je prendrais soin de vos cadeaux.

C'est au tour de Sasuke d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Pourquoi pas moi ? Je préfère être en dernier, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Malheureusement, il reçoit un seul paquet de la part de Sakura. Je me sens honteux. Il sait qu'il n'a rien de ma part et ça me gêne beaucoup. Il ouvre et sourit en coin en apercevant l'objet. C'est une peluche. Mais n'importe laquelle, un chat tout noir avec des yeux en cristal.

Saku : Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir et vu que tu aime les chats...

Sasu : Merci...Je l'adore.

Il s'avance vers la rose, qui a mis son bracelet autour de son poignet, et l'embrasse tout doucement. Moi, je ne reçois rien. C'est normal de toute façon. Puis mon tour arrive enfin. Elle me sourit e, me regardant et apporte le cadeau, très gros et très lourd, sur la table. J'écarquille les yeux. C'est quoi, _ça_ ? Je m'avance et commence à enlever le papier cadeau. Mon coeur bat vite. Je suis impatient de savoir ce que c'est. Puis, la boite complètement dévoilé, j'arrive à lire dessus un « PC portable ». c'est une blague ? J'ouvre rapidement l'intérieur et trouve l'ordinateur portable de mes rêves. Je cris et sautille dans tous les sens en sortant des « merci, merci » à tout bout de champs. Je crois que c'est le même que Sasuke, sauf qu'il est orange. Wouah ! Ma couleur préférée ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir un aussi magnifique cadeau.

Naru : Je n'ai aucun mot qui puisse désigner mes sentiments...MERCI !

Je lui saute au cou et l'embrasse partout...mais pas sur les lèvres ! Non, non, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Elle rougis, choqué de mon comportement et m'enlace tendrement.

Saku : Je savais que ça te plairait. Sasuke t'aider parce que je ne suis pas très informatique. Et puis il a le même donc ça sera simple pour lui.

Naru : On le fait On le fait ! Je veux m'amuser avec !

Sasu : Ok.

Il prend le carton avec le PC et part en direction du bureau de Sakura où celle-ci nous a dit d'aller. Je tellement joyeux que je le bouscule en courant vers ladite salle. Moi qui pensait ne jamais avoir d'ordi... c'est le bonheur total ! Dès que Sasuke finit d'installer l'objet en question, il l'allume devant moi. Mes s'émerveillent en admirant le PC s'allumer.

Sasu : Tu sais, ce n'est qu'un ordinateur.

Naru : Non, ce n'est pas _un_ ordinateur, c'est _mon_ ordinateur !

Sasu : Tu fais vraiment gamin.

Naru : Je sais, mais faut faire avec.

J'entends son rire résonner dans la salle. Trop beau. Putain, j'ai même pas vu qu'on est proche l'un de l'autre. Il m'a laissé s'asseoir devant l'écran et lui s'est mis derrière moi. Ses bras m'entourent pour avoir à portée de main le clavier et la souris. Il est penché, si bien que je sens son souffle dans mon cou puisque sa tête est sur mon épaule droite. Mon coeur bat plus rapidement. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur l'écran mais rien à faire je ne peux pas oublier sa présence près de moi, son souffle sur mon cou et mon oreille...

Sasu : Voilà. Il ne reste plus qu'à installer différents jeux et applications et ce sera bon.

Naru : Merci...

Sasu : Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu bavais en regardant mon PC dans le train.

Naru : Oui...

Sasu : Tu sais, j'avais remarqué tes coups d'oeil sur moi tout au long du trajet.

Naru : [rougi] … Toi aussi !

Sasu : Mince, je me suis fait prendre. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est face à un mec ultra sexy.

Naru : …

Sasu : ça va ?

Son visage se retourne vers le mien. Nos lèvres sont tellement proches. C'est pas bon signe, surtout que je commence à avoir des bouffées de chaleurs. Il devrait éviter de me regarder. Je dois être totalement rouge parce que son regard d'incompréhension devient sexy très rapidement. Je le sens pas ! Calmes-toi ! Son regards devient très vite lourd de sous-entendu.

Sasu : Tu es tout rouge.

Le sang me monte aux joues une nouvelle fois, je dois être beau à voir maintenant. Je me cache derrière mes mains, trop honteux. Je l'entend rire. Il trouve ça drôle, et bien pas moi. Ça se voit que ce n'est pas lui qui est gêné ! Je sens ses mains prendre les miennes pour les enlevé de mon visage. Je ferme les yeux pendant quelques instants mais les rouvrent lorsque j'entends sa voix grave et suave et son souffle sur mes lèvres.

Sasu : Naruto...

Nos visages se touchent presque. Il s'est rapproché par rapport à tout à l'heure. Ses yeux sont à demi ouvert. Nos lèvres s'effleurent, sans se toucher malgré que je le veuille vraiment. Il me sourit et me dit quelque chose que je comprend vite. Là, c'est sûr, personne ne peut être aussi rouge que moi. C'est impossible.

Sasu : Je sais quel cadeau de Noël je voudrais de ta part.

Naru : Quoi ?

Mon coeur rate un battement. Sasuke vient de sceller nos lèvres. Je suis paralysé alors que Sasuke commence à s'asseoir sur moi. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou tout me rapprochant de lui pour approfondir notre baiser. Je nage dans l'incompréhension, mais réponds tout de même à son baiser. Il se colle à moi et je sens des papillons dans mon bas ventre. Putain, il m'excite en plus ! Nos langues dansent ensemble et le baiser devient rapidement endiablé et passionné. Mais le manque d'air nous oblige à nous séparer. Mon souffle est saccadé, et je remarque que celui de Sasuke est dans le même état. Il me regarde, ses pupilles inondées de désir.

Naru : Sasuke...

Sasu : Oui ?

Naru : Recommence...s'il te plait.

Il me sourit malicieusement et m'embrasse une seconde fois. Le baiser est beaucoup exigeant et brûlant. Ses lèvres pressent fortement les miennes. J'entrouvre mes lèvres et sa langue parcourt ma bouche. C'est trop bon ! Le baiser se fait plus profond quand Sasuke pivote sa tête sur le côté. Nos langues se touchent tendrement puis j'entame un combat en repoussant, voulant explorer sa cavité. J'obtiens facilement la victoire mais je ne l'obtiens pas longtemps, juste le temps de toucher son palais qu'il me repousse déjà. Mais le plaisir qui me submerge me fait oublier ce moment vexant. Sauf que Sakura entre et nous voit tous les deux collé l'un sur l'autre se dévorant les lèvres.

Saku : Et bien, je ne pensais pas que vous finirez comme ça dès ce soir ! Vous êtes rapides ! XD

Naru : Quoi ? J'avais raison ! Tu as fait exprès qu'on se renc...mmfh !

Saku : Je vais peut-être vous laisser...

Oui, Sasuke m'a carrément coupé en m'embrassant, et devant Sakura en plus ! Mais je succombe et approfondit le baiser. Sakura s'est barré, enfin je pense et puis je m'en tape. Sasuke s'attaque à mon cou en le léchant et mordillant chaque parcelle de celui-ci. Je n'en peux plus et je gémis face aux plaisir qui m'envahit un peu plus chaque minute. Ses mains parcourent tout mon corps, et mes gémissements sont plus forts.

Sasu : J'ai envi de toi, Naruto...

Naru : Sasuke...

Il me porte et nous emmène sur le canapé installé dans cette même pièce. Bien entendu, c'est lui qui est au dessus. Il s'allonge de tout son long sur moi, me faisant soupirer de bonheur. Comment ai-je fait pour rater ce plaisir. Je m'en veux. J'aurais dû me faire des coups d'un soir, parce que c'est vraiment jouissif et débordant de plaisirs. Il me regarde de ses yeux embrumés par l'envi d'aller plus loin. Il commence à soulever mon tee shirt tout en me mordant sur tout mon torse. Il enlève son haut et je le regarde avec envie. Putain, il est magnifique ! Son torse imberbe me donne envi que je le caresse de mes mains. Un soupir sort de sa bouche. C'est bon, je suis excité au maximum et mon pantalon me gêne un peu, beaucoup même. Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure lorsqu'il commence à déboutonner mon bouton de mon pantalon.

Naru : Mhhh...Sasuke...

Sasu : Oui...

Mais la porte s'ouvre brusquement, faisant écarquiller nos yeux. Sakura se trouve dans l'embrasure de la porte et nous regarde, toute rouge. Je suis soudainement gêné en comprenant qu'elle doit sûrement nous entendre pour être comme ça.

Saku : Euh...les garçons...vous êtes tout de même chez moi. Et...voilà, quoi !

Sasu : Désolé, on va le faire dans la chambre.

Saku : Même pas ! C'est chez moi !

Sasuke n'en peut plus et ça se voit. Normal ! Face un blondinet comme moi, qui peut résister ? XD

Sasu : Mais quoi, Sakura ! Fallait s'y attendre ! Je suis gay, lui aussi ! C'était obligé qu'on finisse ensemble.

Saku : Pas forcement, s'il n'était pas à ton goût ?

Sasu : Il est à mon goût, alors la question ne se pose même pas.

Saku : ...ok, j'ai compris, je vais prendre l'air.

Naru : Merci, Sakura. On te revaudra ça.

Saku : MAIS ...

Sasu : Mais ?

Saku ; Je reviens dans une heure. Alors, y'a pas intérêt à ce que je vous retrouve encore collé comme ça.

Sasu : Hnn...

Puis elle ferme la porte et après quelques instants la porte d'entrée claqua. C'est bon, on est libre de faire ce que l'on veux ! Et à voir le regard désireux de Sasuke, je vais y passer rapidement. Il me porte et il prend comme direction la chambre d'ami d'un pas pressé. Je lui mords le cou pour le provoquer et celui-ci réponds en gémissant fort, signe de son impatience. Je me rends compte que nous sommes arrivé que lorsque je sens mon dos contre une surface douce, le matelas. Sasuke se jète sur moi en m'embrassant furieusement. Mon pantalon a été enlevé par les mains expertes de mon ténébreux. Je ne suis plus qu'en boxer, tout comme lui à ce que je vois. Je sens son désir pour moi contre ma cuisse.

Sasu : Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer.

Naru : La ferme, teme.

Sasu : Mais je t'emmerde, Uzuratonkachi !

Nos boxers partent rapidement sur le parquet de la chambre. Il m'embrassa de nouveau en mordant ma lèvre du bas, je gémis sourdement et je le sens sourire à travers son baiser. Pendant toute l'heure, seul des cris de jouissance et des gémissement rauque peuvent s'entendre dans la chambre, le bonheur inscrit sur le visage des bien heureux sous les draps, _nous_. Les frottements de nos corps nous envoient au septième ciel, accompagné des coups de bassins de Sasuke et de mes tremblements. Jamais je n'ai passé un si bon moment en compagnie de quelqu'un.

**.oO 0 0 0 0 0 Oo.**

**POV Sakura**

Je me suis faite avoir sur tous les bords. Moi qui a voulu faire plaisir à Naruto en l'invitant pour Noël, et inviter Sasuke pour qu'il ne le passe pas seul. Ces enfoirés me chassent carrément de chez moi pour copuler ensemble, si j'avais su, j'aurais inciter qu'un deux deux ou personne. Mais, c'est comme ça. C'est la vie, malheureusement. Malgré tout, je suis contente pour eux. Je leur souhaite de s'aimer le plus longtemps possible. J'ai tout de même bien réussis mon coup ! Sasuke a retrouvé le goût à la vie. Oui, il s'ennuie depuis pas mal de temps en se lassant de la vie. Je pense que maintenant, il va s'amuser avec Naruto ! Et puis, Naruto, lui, je voulais qu'il ait une relation avec quelqu'un car dans ses yeux, on remarquait bien qu'il avait besoin d'amour et je sais que ce n'est pas celui que je lui donne. Merci à Sasuke qui va lui donner ce qu'il lui faut ! Je marche lentement dans une rue enneigé où je voie une boutique ouverte. Encore à cette heure ? Tiens, je vais entré pour voir ce qu'il y a. en regardant dans les vitrines, je me dis qu'il faudrait moi aussi que je me trouve quelqu'un. Oui, j'ai autant besoin d'amour que Naruto. Je souris en repensant quand je les ai trouvé tous les deux collés ensemble. Je me met à rigoler dans le magasin. Ils vont me prendre pour une folle. Tant pis, j'assume. Je part en direction de la sortie quand je voie un pendentif représentant un soleil et ses rayons d'un orange brillant. J'ai une envi de l'acheter. Oui, je sais pourquoi. Cette figurine est exactement le portrait du caractère de Naruto.

En sortant de la boutique, je clippe le soleil sur mon bracelet. Maintenant, il est au complet. Tous les trois, nous sommes fait pour s'entendre. Pour Sasuke et Naruto, c'est même plus ! C'est avec le coeur léger et le regard vers le ciel neigeux que je me rends vers mon appartement, souhaitant de tout coeur ne pas retrouver mes deux amis en plein ébat.

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

Normalement, je n'imaginais pas la fin de cette façon mais elle me plait bien ! ^^ C'est aussi parce que je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour la faire comme il me plaisait...en gros, j'aurais peut-être fait un lemon. Bisous mes chers lecteurs ! ^o^

**/!\ Info : **J'ai oublié de vous dire ce que dit Sasuke au début, et bien PENSEZ CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ! X) En fait, je trouvais amusant de ne pas le dire. Imaginez ce que vous trouvez le mieux, tout est possible ! ^^ Même si au début, je voulais mettre ce que je voulais mais, en fin de compte, je préfère comme ça ! Voilà. J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas...


End file.
